yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 92 The Hunt part 2
4235763-0248449640-39565.jpg|The Hunter Eva_Rose_Power_3.jpg|Eva Tumblr_n94avzmND51th5albo1_400.jpg|Akiko tumblr_static_anime-boy-with-black-hair-tumblr-goth.jpg|Kin Detective Tasanagi: Kin had been in his office going over paperwork on regards to Wades case when he looked up to hear that he had visitors. " Send them to my office. " He said as he stopped doing what he had been Preoccupied with. He wore a vest. His hair spikey as usual and a tie and dress shirt. The vest black along with the tie. The dress shirt white. His desk had been a mess with cluster fucks of papers everywhere. Pictures of criminals on the wall. A picture of Suzume on his desk.. And then another one of pippa right next to it. Still holding her death as to him being responsible for it. Next to his paperwork had been school work. Pulled up to the brim to. Juggling them both proving to be rather challenging. With his sharp golden eyes focused on the door he lit a cigarette as he waited for his guest to come in. Ash: Akiko followed the other officer as they led them both to Kin’s office. –I didn’t know that Kin had his own office with the KPD, which is probably why I haven’t seen in a while, too busy with life.- Akiko looked towards the officer and nodded “Thank you”. She looked back at Eva and smiled “Are you ready?” Akiko pushed her head into the office to make sure Kin was in a good mood “Evening Kin” Stepping into the office she was a little unsure as to how this was going to all happen, she remained standing. Instead of really waiting for him to ask any questions she just went out and blurted their problem. “Kin, my brother was kidnapped this morning by some mystery guy, I was able to follow his scent to a nearby garage. When I got to the garage, it was on fire and this woman was being flung out of it. We have come to the conclusion that it was the same man that took Takato and set her garage on fire. The mystery man spoke with Eva and informed her that he was some sort of hunter…. A hunter of…” Akiko looked around the office, checking to make sure that the door was closed and that they were alone. “A hunter of inhumans. I know I shouldn’t go around blabbing to other people as to what I am but… but we are both really scared and angry. I want to find Takato and she wants revenge on her garage. And our lives are in danger, what would you have done?” Taking a deep breath after speed talking all of that Akiko looked from Kin to Eva. “Kin this is Eva, Eva this is Kin. We really need your help on this Kin, please help us.” Tears started to well up, she had no idea what was coming next and she hoped that he would help them both. Detective Tasanagi: " I... Know who she is. In fact. She works here. " Kin said leaning back in his seat." So... Let me get this straight. Your brother was kidnapped. And she was attacked by someone called ' The Hunter. ' And he's hunting Inhumans? " Kin said scratching the top of his head. " If that's the case a lot of people are in danger. " He said putting his hands together. He scowled , staring at the ground as he allowed his mind to ponder on it all. " The Alias The Hunter isn't In any of the KPD records. This I know I check them daily. The better question is... What does he mean by Inhumans. And who is he. " Kin said sighing. " I'm assuming the explosion from this mourning is tied into what's going on here? Did anyone get a look at this guy? Some form of identification ? " Demii: Walking along with Akiko, Eva Rose had no idea who this other inhuman could be, but someone who worked at the KPD station and is inhuman, that sounded a bit weird to her, but she managed to shake it off. 'KPD.. I wonder if Kin will be at the station..' The thought about some of her time that she had spend so far around KPD was a nice experience and she really loved her job there, but actually asking someone, a colleague, for help, she wasn't really sure on that, besides she thought that being part of the KPD made her capable enough to work it out herself, but then again all the help is welcome. Following Akiko inside the KPD building and then following her into the office, that was the moment when it hit her, Kin, that was what the tag said on the door, Kin Tasanagi. 'Oh god.. This might be awkward' She thought to herself as she enters the office with Akiko as she decided to stay a bit behind Akiko, specially when Eva Rose noticed that Akiko just threw it all out to Kin, about her brother and the garage, even the strange figure. It was the moment when Eva Rose heard Akiko say 'Kin this is Eva, Eva this is Kin' when she decided to step beside Akiko and smile towards Kin as she felt a bit strange with this whole situation as she was well known with who he was, her mentor. Eva Rose then placed her hand on Akiko's shoulder as a sign of support, that it was all right. The words of Kin filled the room right after the voice of Akiko had stopped as her eyes went over to Kin, letting her hand leave the shoulder of Akiko and strarted to scratch the back of her head as she heard Kin said that he was known of who she was and that she worked at KPD. 'Sorry to mention..' She thought as her eyes quickly went to Akiko and then back to Kin. ' I'm assuming the explosion from this mourning is tied into what's going on here? Did anyone get a look at this guy? Some form of identification ?' Those words of Kin had woken up something inside of the mind of Eva Rose. Thinking back at the moment that she had opened her eyes, right after the blow of the explosion, when this figure was leaning over her and when that figure started to speak. "His face was like a skull, but he was on fire. I'm not sure if it was because of the burning garage or that he was actually on fire.. His voice was deep and it made me feel like death was closer then before.. He said something about being the waste of the world and unlocking your powers.. Also I think he spoke about being the liberator, that would take me and apparently Akiko to hell..?" When she spoke her words she was a bit unsure if she was saying this right as it all was still a blur to her. Detective Tasanagi: " A skull face...? And he looked like he had been on fire. " Kin said placing his hands together before pulling his pack of cigeratte out of his pants pockets. Loosening his tie. He'd look up at them crossing his arms after lighting his cigeratte , sparking it up so it'd fume up into his lungs. Mellowing his mind out. ( http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvjpj7IysR1r3n3ugo1_500.gif ) " This is a lot to take in. Maybe I sh- " Before kin could finish his sentence a massive explosion would ripple outwards ! Something had been fired right at Kin's office from the outside! And with it, the KPD building went into an uproar. Within the flames of the office. The hunter would have submerged from the flames but to his discovery no bodies had been found. That's untill... He turned to see Kin, Eva, and Akiko on a building not to far off! Kin had them both over his shoulder while he stood there looking at the hunter. But how! His Akuma no hinshutsu that's how! It's senses warned him of danger and his perception slowed three seconds before the explosion. Giving him just enough time to evacuate the females out of his office and away from the scene . Using his wolf abilities of course to do so. "... So... I'm guessing that's him...I just got that office..." kin said setting them both on there feet as he scowled at The Hunter from afar. Demii: At the words ‘A skull face’ all that Eva Rose could do was nod, so she nodded firmly. She thought that Big Red was a big deal, but this “Hunter” guy seemed to be more dangerous then the ones they had to arrest at KPD. Her green eyes went slightly over to Akiko as she wasn’t sure what her relationship was with Kin, let alone she knew that he was an inhuman, she always thought Kin was just stronger, because he was always so dedicated to his work and trained a lot. But it all made sense now. Losing herself in the thoughts, her surroundings became a bit dark and blurry as she was just trying to bring back the moment, to tell Kin in more detail on how this “Figure aka Hunter” looked. But no, a skulled face and fire was all that was printed into her mind for that moment. The words ‘This is a lot to take in..’ brought her back to the situation there we’re in now and it made her feel a bit strange. Again this strange shiver went down her spine, but the next moved went so fast that there wasn’t much time to take it all in.. Almost like waking up after being hit unconsciousness, Eva Rose slowly opened her eyes as she was finally set back on her feet by Kin. Again the large sea of flames, was in front of her, making her blood boil inside. Only one person could have done this, The Hunter. Hearing Kin saying ‘That’s him”, she answered “Yes.. That’s him..” She spoke softly as her eyes went to the same direction as Kin, facing once again this “man”. Ash: Akiko sat stood quietly beside Eva, listening as she described the man to Kin. She found it very hard to believe that a man could have his entire head on fire. But she was new to this world that was filled with monsters, experiments, and mysterious creatures. She wasn’t sure if she was ever going to be use to it all, one day was she just going to wake up and not be surprised by what was lurking outside her apartment’s door. But now was not the time to dwell on the future, it was time that they understood what was happening in the present, at least for her brother sake. All of a sudden Akiko was ripped from where she was standing and soon she found herself hoisted over Kin’s shoulder as he stood on the building not too far from the KPD station, the station that was now erupting in flames. “... So... I'm guessing that's him...” She heard Kin say and then Eva replied with “Yes.. That’s him..”. Being lowered down to the ground, her feet touched and she was able to support herself on the building. Looking towards Kin and Eva she tried to read their faces. She saw Eva switch her gaze over to the station, looking as well she saw the figure that Eva had spoke of. The wolf inside of her growled, clawing at her back wanting to get out. Taking a deep breath and shushing the beast within she was able to calm down the beast, she also had to promise it that they would get their chance with the hunter. She looked back at Kin, “So what is the plan now? With all three of us, should we take the chance to attack him?” Crouching down, her hands gripping the edge of the building she stared down at the hunter; both terrified of him and also wanting to bite his head off. Detective Tasanagi: He looked back at Akiko as she asked what to do next, tilting his head up he'd sigh as he slumped his shoulders. " No... " Kin said walking infront of the two with both hands in his pockets. His clothing blowing in the wind. " Alright... You got my attention. What do you want. " The hunter dispersed from view and the appeared right in front of kin from a burst of flame. His body towered him compleletly. But this wouldn't make kin falter. He stood his ground. " ISNT IT OBVIOUS!? " Kin took a cigeratte out of his pack as he used the flames from the mans head infront of him to light it. " No.. No not really it isn't. That's why I asked..." The Hunter tilted his head back and clenched his fist. But kin had been aware of this. And using his mental chi... He'd send an instinctive impulse into Eva and Akiko both. 'When I tell you two to move... Move...' He said still facing the Hunter. " IM PURGING THIS WORLD OF ONI AND DEMONS ALIKE. SENT FROM THE SEEDS OF HELL TO DO SO STARTING WITH YOU YANBAN! " " Sounds climatic. But I don't know what the hell your talking about... " After responding back to The Hunter. Kin took a step forward and the Hunter summoned two flaming blades out of his hands! " ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU! " He said swinging the blades down ! "Now! " Kin said catching the flaming blade for each hand , in both of his! The flames began to melt his flesh and this would allow him to shout in sheer agonizing pain! Before he'd attempt at kicking back from the hunter! However by this time the girls should have been long gone. The Hunter watched kin leap away and he smirked as he fired a massive flaking ball at Kin! Kin ducked to the right! And as he did ! He would have used his Artic wolf essences ability to fire a steam of ice across the hunters whole bottom half from the shoulders down. Kin hit the ground on his right shoulder before springing back up to his feet charging at the hunter full speed ! And kicking him so hard that the hunter exploded into chunks! But it hadn't been the end there. The victory was short lived as it The Hunter began to reform his body from the broken ice! However... Kin was already gone... The hunter tilted his head up and shouted as loud as he could as his body dispersed into flames. Kin had been rushing over to wherever Akiko and Eva got the notion to hide. " I think... I lost hi-Gawk! " Kin's body would have been lifted into the air and held by his throat by both of The Hunters hands as he appeared from a burst of random flame! " DEATH TO THE DOGS! " " Ga-Akiko... Eva... Run! RUNN!! " Kin said through broken air ! Gasping The Hunter proved to strong! " WEAK MUTT! " He said opening his flaming skill mouth and a stream of flames blasted out! Melting Kin's face down to the bone before dropping him onto the ground. And turning to the females as the blades from his hands appeared once again . Walking over to the two of them laughing. " ONE DOWN.." Demii: Eva was a bit frozen up and specially when she heard the question of Akiko 'With all three of us, should we take the chance to attack him?', but the answer of Kin was loud and clear 'No...'. Her green eyes were narrowing as she was staring at this figure with the skull face, even from afar he gave her the goosebumps, something about that creature was terrifying. Taking a quick step back as the Hunter appeared in front of Kin, she just backed off. The vibe that was coming off this guy was strong and powerful, even a mere human could have sensed it. Hearing the small conversation between The Hunter and Kin, made her wonder what Kin was up to. She was pretty sure Kin would get in trouble if he would take on this creature alone. A small sigh just escaped her mouth as she heard the next order of Kin and with a small nods she let's Akiko know that they had to move quickly. Eva Rose's eyes went over to a building, that wasn't far from the place that they were, they could reach it's roof, by jumping from rooftop to rooftop and hide there, then her eyes went back to Akiko as she was hoping that Akiko got the little evacuation plan. On the sign of Kin, she and Akiko made a run for it, not looking back, just keeping her eyes on the place they needed to head for as fast as they could. Once there, she waited with Akiko in silence. With her back against a wall, out of the sight field from the Hunter. Slowing catching her breath as her eyes went over to Akiko and she managed to give her a small smile. 'Please be all right, Kin..' She thought as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. Being able to hear the commotion, that was coming from the place that Kin and the Hunter were, made her open her eyes slowly. Something or Someone was coming their way. "Prepare yourself, Akiko.." She spoke softly as she took her position next to Akiko. 'Please let it be Kin..' Was the only thought that run through her mind. A bright smile appeared on Eva Rose's face as she saw that it indeed was Kin, but her smile disappeared quickly as she saw that Kin got lifted into the air, by the Hunter. "Akin stay back!" Eva Rose shouted as she took a step back herself, pushing Akiko back as well. Seeing the scene in front of her, Eva Rose seemed to froze, seeing that even Kin didn't had a chance against this monster, what were she and Akiko going to do.. Hearing Kin's shout for them to run away, but she just couldn't, so she started to shake her head fiercely. "N-No.. No more running.." She spoke as she then saw what happened to Kin as her mouth just dropped open. "N-No! KIN!" Eva Rose shouted as she wanted to make a launch to the Hunter, but she didn't. "We have to go, now!" Eva Rose spoke to Akiko as she waited for her to take the lead to the next, hopefully save heaven. Fighting now was pointless, they both would be to emotional with the lose of a friend or colleague and it was obvious that the Hunter was far to strong at this point. They knew nothing about this creature, let alone how to beat him. He took Kin down far to easily and it made Eva Rose's thoughts go crazy with fear.. Ash: Standing up straight Akiko moved back behind Kin as he stood forward to speak with the hunter. Akiko gasped as the hunter disappeared from their sight and appeared in front of Kin. Taking a step back Akiko could feel as her heart rate rose, the hunter was much more terrifying when he was standing so close to them. She could have sworn that his skull was a depiction of the hell that he spoke of, the hell that they wanted to send them to. Akiko was shocked by the fact that Kin didn’t even move a muscle when the hunter appeared right in front of him. Within her mind she heard Kin’s voice slither inside, much like he did a lot with her, he was telling them to both run. She looked at the back of his head with pleading eyes, she did not want to leave Kin behind, and she couldn’t. She had already left her brother in the hands of this Hunter; she did not want to lose another special person to this hunter. Looking over at Eva she noticed that she was scoping out an escape plan, she Akiko followed the motions of her eyes she noticed that she was thinking about them jumping from different rooftops. The rooftop that I believed was their destination was a large rooftop with numerous hiding places; she knew that would be their best bet for hiding and surviving this fight. When she heard the word “Now” being called out by Kin she took off running for the nearest rooftop, running at full force she was able to lift her body into the air and towards the next rooftop. Looking in front of her she saw Eva doing the same, following her she made it across two more rooftops before they ran and skidded behind a wall. Listening for anything that might sounds like Kin, she heard as someone was coming towards them. "Prepare yourself, Akiko.." Eva whispered beside her, nodding her head she put one leg in back, giving herself more of an aggressive stance. She sighed as Kin stood in front of both of them. “Thank god, you are…” Her statement was cut as Kin was lifted up into the air. Eva pushed her back closer to the edge of the rooftop. Akiko’s blue eyes burned bright as she watched as Kin yelled for them both to run, then Akiko watched as the hunter melted away Kin’s face. “NOOO” she yelled, taking one step closer to Kin. The wolf inside of her clawed at Akiko’s back, wanting to get out, it howled deep inside of her mind. They both wanted to help him in the worst way but if he was unable to stop the hunter, what made them think they could take on the hunter by themselves. "We have to go, now!" Eva spoke to her; the words flowed into her mind in slow motion. She was still shocked by what had just happened. Quickly taking hold of Eva’s hand she ran for the closest edge of the rooftop “Jump!” If Eva jumped with her they would jump and land on a lower roof. Still running while holding Eva’s hand Akiko looked at her and said “This building is short enough for us to jump down to the road.” Akiko gripped her hand tighter as they ran across the length of the roof and jumped down off the edge, as they fell down toward the road Akiko let go of her hand so that they could both land safely. As he feet touched down on the road she bent her knees so that her body moved with the force of the fall. “Do you still think that company of yours is still safe?” Akiko stayed against the wall, in the shadows to stay out of sight. Detective Tasanagi: Kin had been dispatched of easily. It was notable that he had been surely dead. When the girls ran off , The Hunter would have gotten ready to chase the girls when a hand latched onto his ankle! " No.." The burned lips said as a face slowly began to mend itself. Kin's face! "THE MUTT REFUSES TO DIE! " He said snarling at Kin as he kicked him into the wall. His body slammed into the wall harshly before hitting the ground. The Hunter... Slowly Made his way over to kin but... When 7 o'clock struck... And the sun began to set. " TIMES UP! " The hunter said cakaling soon The Hunter vanished in a blue flame. Kin sat up... Holding his arm as his face finally reformed even his hair had regenerated at even longer length. Panting heavily. Kin dropped his head as he panted like an exhausted dog. " The... Hell is that thing..." Demii: Still in a great shock, Eva Rose was just looking at the Hunter holding the what seems to be the lifeless body of Kin, she felt like breaking down, wanting to kill this beast, this monster, right here and right now, giving her all. After all Kin was her mentor at the KPD and without him, she wasn't sure if she was able to face the people at the office ever again. Before she could even make a decision herself, she felt her hand getting grabbed by a slender hand, obviously female, she snapped out of the thoughts as she got pulled along, slowly looking up following the hand that was holding hers, she saw that it was Akiko. "Jump.." The word seems to be echoing inside of her head as she heard 'Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump' over and over again in her head. The followed by 'This building is short enough for us to jump down to the road..' and before she even knew it she was in mid air, falling down towards the ground, the street below. Luckily for Eva Rose, reality kicks in at the right moment as she made a roll, when she hits the ground, making sure she catches the impact of the drop with her whole body. Once down at street level, she heard the question of Akiko as she looks over to her, it didn't took her long to think about that as she nods and started to run off, knowing Akiko would follow her. Minutes seem to be hours and the walk seem to take forever as Eva Rose and Akiko made there way down the dark and empty roads of town as slowly the morning light covered the streets with a yellow and orange blanket. "Almost there.." Eva Rose spoke softly as she was tired, the night had been a long one and with the lose of Kin, it seemed like this night had just came to an end, like waking up from a nightmare. The doors of the large building of MC opened in front of Eva Rose as she was being greeted by a few members, that were on the ground floor at the reception. They could tell something had happened, but none of them had the courage to ask her. Eva Rose made her way to the elevator and pushed the button. "We go all the way up, to my office.. There I need you to tell me everything that you know about your brother and where you saw him for the last time, I might be able to look things up in the computer.." Category:Ark 20 Category:The Hunt